disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse/Filmography
Mickey Mouse appeared in 133 short films. Here's Mickey Mouse list of shorts, movies, specials, package films, mini-movie, shows and video games: The Early Years The Early Years were the years that Mickey was starting out in. During these years, Mickey was much more brash, rude and a bit of a bully. Due to this fact, these cartoons seem colder than any other Mickey cartoon would have. Many of these films just take an idea and a setting, throw a few gags in, and have Mickey come out as the victor (Even rarer and perhaps colder would be when Mickey came out the loser, like in The Barn Dance). 1928 Planecrazy01.jpg|Plane Crazy - Mickey's first appearance Gallopingaucho01.jpg|The Gallopin' Gaucho Steamboat-willie-title2.jpg|Steamboat Willie - First Mickey Mouse sound cartoon Barndance01.jpg|The Barn Dance 1929 opryhouse01.jpg|The Opry House - First time Mickey wears gloves. whenthecatsaway01.jpg|When the Cat's Away plowboy01.jpg|The Plowboy barnyardbattle01.jpg|The Barnyard Battle Karnivalkid01.jpg|The Karnival Kid mickeysfollies01.jpg|Mickey's Follies mickeyschoochoo01.jpg|Mickey's Choo-Choo jazzfool01.jpg|The Jazz Fool junglerhythm01.jpg|Jungle Rhythm Hauntedhouse01.jpg|Haunted House 1930 justmickey02.jpg|Just Mickey barnyardconcert02.jpg|The Barnyard Concert cactuskid02.jpg|The Cactus Kid wildwaves01.jpg|Wild Waves firefighters02.jpg|The Fire Fighters shindig02.jpg|The Shindig chaingang02.jpg|The Chain Gang gorillamystery02.jpg|The Gorilla Mystery picnic02.jpg|The Picnic pioneerdays02.jpg|Pioneer Days minniesyoohoo01.jpg|Minnie's Yoo Hoo 1931 birthdayparty02.jpg|The Birthday Party traffictroubles02.jpg|Traffic Troubles castaway02.jpg|The Castaway moosehunt02.jpg|The Moose Hunt deliveryboy02.jpg|The Delivery Boy mickeystepsout02.jpg|Mickey Steps Out bluerhythm02.jpg|Blue Rhythm fishinaround02.jpg|Fishin' Around barnyardbroadcast02.jpg|The Barnyard Broadcast beachparty02.jpg|The Beach Party mickeycutsup02.jpg|Mickey Cuts Up mickeysorphans02.jpg|Mickey's Orphans Mickey Becomes a Character During these years, Mickey becomes a character that you could sympathize for. He had to be. During the time, many mothers were upset at how Mickey's constant rudeness and bullying was starting to rub off on their own children. Walt then (regretfully) turned Mickey into a kinder, hero-type character as opposed to the more anti-hero charcter he was in the early years. He became an everyman who could do anything (and usually did). He was turned into a character that people could laugh with, and not at. It was also during this period that Mickey was paired up with Donald Duck and Goofy. 1932 duckhunt02.jpg|The Duck Hunt groceryboy02.jpg|The Grocery Boy maddog02.jpg|The Mad Dog barnyardolympics02.jpg|Barnyard Olympics musicalfarmer02.jpg|Musical Farmer Mickey's Revue (1932).jpg|Mickey's Revue mickeyinarabia02.jpg|Mickey in Arabia mickeysnightmare02.jpg|Mickey's Nightmare tradermickey02.jpg|Trader Mickey whoopeeparty02.jpg|The Whoopee Party touchdownmickey02.jpg|Touchdown Mickey waywardcanary02.jpg|The Wayward Canary klondikekid03.jpg|The Klondike Kid paradeoftheawardnominees01.jpg|Parade of the Award Nominees Mickeysgooddeed02.jpg|Mickey's Good Deed 1933 buildingabuilding02.jpg|Building a Building Maddoctor02.jpg|The Mad Doctor mickeyspalpluto02.jpg|Mickey's Pal Pluto mickeysmellerdrammer02.jpg|Mickey's Mellerdrammer yeoldendays02.jpg|Ye Olden Days mailpilot02.jpg|The Mail Pilot mickeysgalapremiere02.jpg|Mickey's Gala Premier puppylove02.jpg|Puppy Love steeplechase02.jpg|The Steeplechase petstore02.jpg|The Pet Store giantland02.jpg|Giantland 1934 shanghaied02.jpg|Shanghaied campingout02.jpg|Camping Out playfulpluto02.jpg|Playful Pluto gullivermickey02.jpg|Gulliver Mickey mickeyssteamroller02.jpg|Mickey's Steamroller orphansbenefit02.jpg|Orphan's Benefit mickeyplayspapa02.jpg|Mickey Plays Papa dognapper02.jpg|The Dognapper twogunmickey02.jpg|Two-Gun Mickey Mickey in Color During this time period, Mickey and the gang were introduced to Technicolor, something that Walt had taken a gamble on for the Silly Symphonies in 1932. Walt didn't want to take a gamble on his most famous creation, the Mickey Mouse series. In 1935, however, Walt felt that Mickey was ready for color. The feedback and profits rocketed so Walt never used Black and White again, not even for his television series (which were filmed in color). 1935 mickeysmanfriday02.jpg|Mickey's Man Friday bandconcert03.jpg|The Band Concert mickeysservicestation02.jpg|Mickey's Service Station mickeyskangaroo02.jpg|Mickey's Kangaroo mickeysgarden03.jpg|Mickey's Garden Mickeysfirebrigade03.jpg|Mickey's Fire Brigade plutosjudgementday03.jpg|Pluto's Judgement Day onice03.jpg|On Ice 1936 mickeyspoloteam03.jpg|Mickey's Polo Team orphanspicnic03.jpg|Orphans' Picnic mickeysgrandopera03.jpg|Mickey's Grand Opera Thruthemirror03.jpg|Thru the Mirror mickeysrival03.jpg|Mickey's Rival movingday03.jpg|Moving Day alpineclimbers03.jpg|Alpine Climbers mickeyscircus03.jpg|Mickey's Circus mickeyselephant03.jpg|Mickey's Elephant 1937 Wormturns03.jpg|The Worm Turns Magicianmickey03.jpg|Magician Mickey Moosehunters03.jpg|Moose Hunters Mickeysamateurs03.jpg|Mickey's Amateurs Hawaiianholiday03.jpg|Hawaiian Holiday Clockcleaners03.jpg|Clock Cleaners X5d1m8.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts 1938 boatbuilders03.jpg|Boat Builders mickeystrailer03.jpg|Mickey's Trailer whalers03.jpg|The Whalers mickeysparrot03.jpg|Mickey's Parrot bravelittletailor03.jpg|Brave Little Tailor Fox hunt.jpg|The Fox Hunt (Donald and Goofy cartoon, cameo) A New Mickey During this time, Mickey's body structure was changed and was given a new look. His round body was replaced by a pear-shaped looking one and his head was changed so his nose was closer to his body. His ears were turned from round to oval and his eyes became more detailed (the pupils smaller, the eye itself outlined instead of partially open). 1939 societydogshow03.jpg|Society Dog Show pointer03.jpg|The Pointer mickeyssurpriseparty1.jpg|Mickey's Surprise Party SP001-010title.jpg|The Standard Parade 1940 tugboatmickey03.jpg|Tugboat Mickey plutosdreamhouse03.jpg|Pluto's Dream House Mrmousetakesatrip03.jpg|Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip DAC03a.jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice 1941 Littlewhirlwind03.jpg|The Little Whirlwind Niftynineties03.jpg|The Nifty Nineties orphansbenefit03.jpg|Orphans' Benefit Gentleman'sGentlemantitlecard.jpg|A Gentleman's Gentleman CanineCaddyTitleCard.jpg|Canine Caddy Lend a Paw title card.jpg|Lend a Paw Mickey and the War During this time period, World War Two was taking place and the Disney characters were off to war. All of the main characters were given their own war-related cartoons at least once, except for one: Mickey. While all of the other characters were off to war, Walt refused to draft Mickey. (Goofy also lacks wartime shorts. This must be because he was discharged for being so "goofy".) 1942 mickeysbirthdayparty03.jpg|Mickey's Birthday Party symphonyhour03.jpg|Symphony Hour 1943 PlutoandArmadillo.jpg|Pluto and the Armadillo Mickey's Postwar Years After the war was over, Mickey made a comeback. He began to star in his own cartoons again and paired up with Donald and Goofy for the first time in years. (This era also shows a great advance in the animation style. This is probably due to the fact that many of the old animators had died overseas and Disney had to find new ones. These cartoons led the way to the "modernized" style of animation that Disney used in the mid fifties to late sixties.) 1946 squattersrights1.jpg|Squatter's Rights 1947 mickeysdelayeddate04.jpg|Mickey's Delayed Date DAC09.jpg|Mickey and the Beanstalk - a segment of Fun and Fancy Free 1948 MickeyDownUnder.jpg|Mickey Down Under PlutosPurchase.jpg|Pluto's Purchase - A Pluto Cartoon Mickeyandtheseal1.jpg|Mickey and the Seal 1949 Pueblopluto1.jpg|Pueblo Pluto - A Pluto Short 1950 *''Crazy Over Daisy -'' Donald Duck cartoon (cameo)- Donald waves at Mickey and Minnie while riding by. 1951 Plutopia.jpg|Plutopia rcoondog.jpg|R'Coon Dawg 1952 Pluto's Party.jpg|Pluto's Party Plutoxmas title.jpg|Pluto's Christmas Tree 1953 SimpleThings.jpg|The Simple Things - Last Mickey theatrical short until 1983 1955-1959 *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (tv series) - In opening theme song and intro. *''On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends'' (1956) - a episode of the TV show Walt Disney Presents. The Modern Years It was by this time, Mickey's rise to fame increased alot. He had a new voice, played by the late Wayne Allwine. This era also had Mickey's return to theaters after a 30-year long hiatus, had a brief revival of animated shorts on Mickey Mouse Works/Disney's House of Mouse, starred in a few successful video games and even stepped into the world of CGI animation. In recent years, one of his most famous role has been the role as King Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise 1977 *''All New Mickey Mouse Club'' - He appears in the beginning of every episode welcoming the mouseketeers. Mickey's last animated appearance with eyebrows. 1983 *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - First Mickey Mouse film since 1953. 1988 *''Totally Minnie'' - TV special. (cameo) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (cameo) *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' - TV special. 1990 *''The Prince and the Pauper '' 1993 *''Bonkers'' - TV series (cameo) 1995 *''A Goofy Movie'' (cameo) - Goofy and Max drive by a hitchhiking Mickey and Donald; Mickey is later seen briefly in the audience of the Powerline concert. *''Runaway Brain'' 1997 *''The Making of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' - segment from "The Making of Fun and Fancy Free" 1998 *''The Spirit of Mickey''Mickey Mouse's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 1999 *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) - Package films *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999-2000) - A TV series featuring new made-for-tv shorts featuring Mickey and friends. 2000 *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) 2001 *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2004) - A TV series featuring Mickey and friends hosting a night club and showing cartoons. *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at a House of Mouse'' (2001) - House of Mouse video release. 2002 *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) - House of Mouse video release. 2004 *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) - Second Mickey Mouse film in CGI (2004) *''The Lion King 1½ (2004)'' -shadow cameo 2006 *''Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-present) - Educational TV series starring Mickey and friends for preschoolers in CGI. Video Games *''Sorcerer's Apprentice'' - Atari 2600 (198?) *''Mickey's Space Adventure'' - Apple II, Commodore 64, DOS, TRS-80 CoCo (1984) *''Mickey Mousecapade'' - NES (1988) *''Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game'' - Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum *''Mickey Mouse'' - Game Boy (1990) *''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' - NES (1990) *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' - Sega Game Gear, Sega Genesis, Sega Master System (1991) *''QuackShot starring Donald Duck'' (blimp cameo) - Sega Genesis (1991) *''Fantasia'' - Sega Genesis (1991) *''Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker'' - Apple II, DOS *''Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' - Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System (1991) *''The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse'' - Super NES (1992); Game Boy Advance (2002) *''World of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' - Sega Genesis (1993) *''Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' - Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System (1993) *''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse'' - Sega Genesis, Super NES (1994); Game Boy Advance (2003) *''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' - Game Boy, Sega Game Gear, Sega Genesis, Sega Master System, Super NES (1994) *''Mickey Mania'' - Sega Genesis, Super NES, Sega CD, Sony Playstation (1994) *''Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald'' - Super NES Japan-only (1995); Game Boy Advance (2004) *''The Disney Collection'' - Sega Genesis *''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' - Game Boy Color (1999) *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' - Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation (1999) *''Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler'' - Apple Macintosh, Microsoft Windows (2000) *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' - Nintendo 64 (2000); Game Boy Color (1999) *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Dancing Museum'' - Nintendo 64 Japan-only (2000) *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Mix'' - Sony Playstation (2000) *''Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure'' - Microsoft Windows (2000) *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' - Nintendo Gamecube (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts'' - Sony Playstation 2 (2002) *''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' - Nintendo Gamecube (2002) *''Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys'' - Apple Macintosh, Microsoft Windows (200?) *''Disney's Party'' - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo Gamecube (2003) *''Disney Sports Snowboarding'' - Game Boy Advance (2003) *''Disney's Hide and Sneak'' - Nintendo Gamecube (2003) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' - Game Boy Advance (2004) *''Disney: 3 Spellen'' - Microsoft Windows (2005) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Sony Playstation 2 (2005) *''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' - Sony Playstation 2 Japan-only (2007) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' - Sony Playstation 2 Japan (2007; bundled with Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+); America (2008; seperately) *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' - mobile phone (2008; Japan) *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Grooves'' - Nintendo Wii (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' - Nintendo DS (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' - Sony PSP (2010) Due to Wayne Allwine's passing, Bret Iwan replaces Allwine as King Mickey. *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' - Nintendo DS (2010) *''Epic Mickey'' - Nintendo Wii (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' - Sony PSP Japan-only (2011) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - Nintendo 3DS (2012) Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Filmographies